MODELS
by rustandsunbeans
Summary: Bella, Rose, Alice, Em, Jazz, and Edward were together in high school. The boys become star baseball players and the girls become Victoria's Secret Angels. They slowly drift apart. What happens when the boys come to a show suddenly? B/E R/Em A/J
1. Fashion Show

I watched in the mirror as make up artists swarmed around me. Some were waving my hair, while others were attacking my face. I sighed, waiting for the torture to be over. I felt my hands being squeezed. I carefully glanced to my right and left, meeting the eyes of my best friends Rose and Alice, who were currently in the same position as me.

Actually, Rose was my twin sister. We were 21 and were fraternal twins. We actually looked very much alike except for the hair, eyes, and personality. She looked more like our father and I resembled our mother. We both had the slim figure, luscious curves, 5'8'' height, creamy skin, plump lips, large eyes, thick lashes, thick hair, and pearly, straight teeth. The differences were that Rose had slightly wavy, shining blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, whereas I was a gleaming auburn that curled at the ends and had soft, chocolate, brown eyes. We were inseparable. Rose was outspoken, confident, and a tad arrogant, but I was tactful, quiet, and respectful. Both of us were caring though. We complimented each other nicely. We were always the stunning twins. I guess that kind of happens though when you are the products of two gorgeous people.

Our father, Carlisle Hale, whom Rosalie took her looks from, had slick, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He has a lean and slightly muscular figure, measuring about 6'3'' He is almost 50 and still looks 30. He is a internationally known plastic surgeon. Our mother, Esme Platt-Hale, whom I took after, has wavy, caramel hair. She also has chocolate, brown eyes. She is curvy, slim, and measures about 5'7''. She is a famous interior designer. She owns her own company: "Platt Designs." Our parents were high school sweethearts. My father was the star of the baseball team. He played shortstop. My mom was the girl who was part of every club. They won prom king and queen every year as well as homecoming king and queen. My father's dream to play major league baseball was ruined when Esme got pregnant with our big brother Jasper. Though, he recovered and became the renowned surgeon he is now.

Our brother Jasper is a year and a half older than us. He is currently 23 years old. He is 6'4" and looks like Rose and our dad. He has my mom's thick, wavy hair, but has Carlisle's blonde color and blue eyes. He has a slim figure like our dad, but muscular. He is very calm and protective. He always had a large interest in history, especially the Civil War. He proved to have the baseball gene because he was the star short stop from our high school team too.

We were originally from San Antonio, Texas, but moved to Forks, Washington when Rose and I were 13, so we all still have a tiny accent, especially Jazz. My mother ran her Seattle-based business from home, whereas my father would take weekly trips up there to perform surgery and have consultations. When he wasn't at his office in Seattle, he worked as an emergency doctor at Forks' Hospital.

When we first arrived, Rose and I were in 8th grade, so we attended the middle school and Jazz, who was in 9th grade was starting his first year at their public high school. Rose and I immediately clicked with Alice Brandon. They were both in our grade too. It was funny how Jazz happened to befriend Emmett Brandon, Alice's older brother, and Edward Masen, Alice and Emmett's cousin.

Alice is 5'4'', but her bold, confident, bubbly personality makes up for her height. She is probably the most energetic person I know. She has black, slightly spiky hair that reaches her chin with large, gray eyes. She has a slim, curvy body. The pixie was a shopping maniac. She had a great fashion sense.

Emmett was probably the biggest person I had ever seen. He was 6'6'' and was built like a body builder. He was insanely muscular. He had dark brown, short, curly hair with deep bluish, gray eyes. He looked really scary, but in truth he was probably the sweetest guy I've ever met. He is just a huge teddy bear. He was the star catcher on Forks' baseball team.

Edward looked like a god. I was attracted to him from the first time I laid eyes on him. He had sexy, messy, bronze hair and piercing green eyes framed by thick black lashes. He had angular features and plump lips. He was slightly more muscular than Jasper but much less so than Emmett and he was also 6'4". He was the star pitcher on the baseball team.

During Alice, Rose, and I's 10th grade year at school, we finally hooked up with the boys. Alice began dating Jazz, Rose dated Em, and I dated Edward. It wasn't long before the little fling became full blown love. I loved Edward with all my heart and still do. During their senior year, they were given offers to join the Boston Red Sox's minor team in the hopes of eventually becoming part of their major league team. We were terribly distraught because this meant them leaving, but it just wasn't something that they could turn down. The Red Sox were one of the best teams in the MLB. We understood this and were supportive of them. We tried to keep a long distance relationship, but we all ended up getting caught up in our lives and it just didn't work out. We haven't really spoken to them properly in 3 years. In a way we were sort of ditched, but we had to move on.

During our sophomore year, Alice, Rose, and I joined the dance team. We slowly proved to be the best. By senior year, we were co-captains. We coped with the absence of our boys through dancing. It definitely helped when half way through the year we broke it off with the boys. During our explosive, last concert, the father of a freshman came up to us. He turned out to be one of the main CEOs of Victoria's Secret. He told us that he loved our look and would love to have us come to their headquarters in L.A. to discuss the possibilities of us becoming "Angels," if we of course were interested. We were very excited and saw this as a chance to become new people. We flew down there once we graduated and after doing some practice shoots and participating in a small runway to prove we could actually model, we became Angels.

It's been three years since we've first started, and we've become as famous as Adriana Lima, Miranda Kerr, and Marissa Miller. In fact they were all our peers and very good friends of ours. Heidi Klum was like a second mother to all of us.

The company loved to publicize things using Rose and I because of our "twin beauty." Though, they would put Alice in shoots with us too because of the best friend factor. We had great chemistry. All three of us had had our share of dates from the industry. The most famous pair ups were when we dated three Abercrombie, Calvin Klein, and Armani models Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, and Jared Wolfe. I was with Jake, Alice with Seth, and Rose with Jared. It lasted for about 8 months before we broke up with them because we saw it just wasn't going anywhere. They still hold the torch for us unfortunately because every chance they get they are trying to get us back. In fact, there are still rumors circulating about our "rekindling" relationships. Those boys aren't doing anything to stop the rumors either. When we first got together, the tabloids were going crazy; why would they stop now, when they sold so much off our relationship?

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were now star players on the major league Red Sox team. They played two years of minor ball before going into the majors. Edward is a starting pitcher, Emmett plays catcher, and Jazz plays shortstop. They have been so consumed in baseball that they don't even know that we are Angels. We saw Jazz briefly at Christmas a year ago, but never got the chance to really talk with him. We find most things out from the tabloids. All three of them seemed to have dated around a bit as well. Rose and I met one of Jazz's girlfriends. Her name was Maria and let me say, what a bitch. They dated for a year She called us skanks even though she was wearing one of the shortest skirts I have ever seen in my life, which is pretty impressive since I am a Victoria's Secret model. I haven't even mentioned her fake boobs that were falling out of her tiny shirt and the make up caked on to her face. Ew. I could barely even touch her. Rose attacked her when she called her a fake bitch. I didn't do anything but cheer Rose on. I was about to help her when Jazz came over and pulled Rose off. Once he tended to Maria he yelled at us for being so "rude" to his girlfriend. He called us spoiled bitches before leaving with Maria. We haven't talked since. Rose and I cried our eyes out that night. Our brother had always protected us against people like Maria, and now he was taking her side. We got over it though and moved on with our life. They finally broke up when she was caught in a cheating scandal. Let's just say Rose and I weren't surprised.

Edward dated a girl named Tanya. She was one of Maria's friends. Their relationship probably lasted a year as well, but he broke it off with her because "he didn't have time" or "he was worried about Tanya doing the same thing to him that her BFF Maria did to Jazz." I don't really know the real answer; the things I do know are from tabloids. Sad right?

Emmett dated the third BFF slut, Kate. Again his relationship with her lasted about a year before breaking up with her around the same time Jazz and Edward broke up with their girlfriends. They have had other girlfriends here and there, but none as long as those.

I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt hearing about all the girlfriends Edward has had because it hurt like a bitch. I was always so heartbroken. I used to cry when I heard about his girlfriends, but now I've just learned to live with it. It's almost like I've become numb to all things Edward. Rose and Alice feel the same way about Em and Jazz.

I know that Emmett and Edward don't talk to Ally either. They got mad at her when she claimed that their girlfriends (I think you an guess which ones) were just using them and were huge sluts.

I sighed thinking about our pathetic past. It's unbelievable how inseparable we used to be, and now we have to read about them in the tabloids.

"Bella, it's time to change; show starts in 20." I nodded my head at Luke, but before getting up I quickly examined myself in the mirror. I had wavy sex hair with a dark smoky eye and dark pinkish red lips. My cheeks had an innocent blush to on them. I quickly launched out of the chair and hurried over to the changing station. I stripped out of my robe and stood buck-naked waiting for them to begin spraying my body with make up. I probably usually have 10 pounds on my butt alone. I hate having so much make-up on, but it's a must with my profession. You deal with what they put on you and make it work. After being sprayed. I put on a teal, embroidered, huge push-up bra with matching, tiny, embroidered panties. My personal dresser, Paolo (he was Italian), handed me nude, sparkly pumps (we all were wearing these). He also helped me strap on sparkly, turquoise, fluffy wings. I quickly let the make up artists touch up my boobs before rushing to get in line.

I got into my spot behind Rose. We were starting the show, walking together. She was wearing the same outfit as me but in a pinkish red. We joined hands before I released hers to walk to the other entrance and then we waited for our model director, Giovanni (we called him Gio though), to signal our start. I felt the usual excited butterflies as I heard the announcer.

"Welcome to the 2010 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. We will be showing designs for the upcoming year. Now please welcome our musical guest, Black Eyed Peas!" I heard as "Boom Boom Pow" began. We waited a couple beats before Gio signaled us to start. Rose and I both stepped forward in sync. The second the audience saw us they burst out screaming more than ever before. I smiled and kissed at the audience. I smirked at Rose and we both walked towards Will. before shaking our hips a little with him and continued to make our way towards the point that formed the front of the stage. Once there we joined hands and did complimentary poses. We then giggled as we made our way down the path the other had entered on. Right before we exited backstage, we both turned and blew kisses at the audience, which caused much more screaming.

"MY BESTFRIENDS ARE HOTTIES!" Alice yelled before stepping out to do her own walk. I got a quick glimpse of her. She was wearing a black corset with silver metallic panties. I heard the audience scream for her as I rushed back to Paolo to get into my second outfit. I wasn't going to take part in the next set. Instead, I was going to participate in the "Secret Forest" one, which was requiring very intricate outfits. Only the more experienced and famous models would take part in this one. The next set would be made up of mostly aspiring angels.

I weaved my way through a connected bra and panty set. The push-up bra was made up of weaved flower vines that sort of twisted it's way down onto my nude panties. I wore wings made up of these flower vines. Some of the flowers trailed down onto the floor. For this set, I would be wearing nude pumps with flower vines from my panties that trailed down my legs and attached to some wrapped precisely around my shoe. It was a bitch to put on, but I have to say once I saw how it looked, I was blown away. They sprayed some glitter on my tummy, back, shoulders, and legs before allowing me to get back in line. Once in line, they quickly retouched my make up. I met up with Rose in line. She was wearing a green push-up bra made of leaves and a thong also made up of leaves. Her pumps looked like leaves, but of course they weren't. She wore wings that were made up of branches with leaves hanging off. She looked like a forest goddess.

As we waited in line, Alice caught up to us. She was wearing panties that looked like a birds nest and her bra looked like eggs. She had branches coming off her panties to help form wings. Real birds sat on her wings. She was wearing feathery, white pumps. She looked very scared of the birds.

"Scared Alice?" Rose laughed.

"Shut up."

"Aw, you guys are so cute." I was petting the birds when Rose came to join me.

"How can you guys touch those things! They could like take an eye out!"

"You are overreacting Alice; they are adorable."

"Girls! Don't touch the birds; we need them to stay on. Plus, the secret forest has started. Bella you're on in 2." Gio commanded. I nodded and took my place in line.

When he gave me the signal, I stepped out and began my walk. I heard the audience gasp as they took in my appearance before starting to wildly cheer. The black-eyed peas weren't out here for this set. Instead, they played "Flying" from the movie _Peter Pan_. I tried to look fierce, but playful at the same time. The lighting that they had for this set allowed me to see some faces in the audience. I knew my parents were going to be here since this was one of the biggest fashion shows of the year for Rose and I. As I was posing and acting, I looked for them. When I finally saw them, I almost fell out of my act because sitting front row staring at me stunned and in awe was Edward Masen. I barely registered Emmett and Jazz next to him. I looked at him with wide eyes, but kept my signature smirk on my face. I gave the audience a wink and for Edward's sake a little "booty tooch" before continuing to make my way down the stage. Once I got off, before running back to change into my final outfit, I ran to Rose and Alice who were waiting to go on. Rose was next; I had to make this fast. "Girls! Edward, Emmett, and Jazz are here. Front Row. I almost had a panic attack on stage. Warning." They looked at me with wide eyes as Rose was told to step out on stage. She was relaxed herself as exposed herself to the audience.

I wanted to wait until Rose got back to talk to her about this, but I saw Paolo waving frantically at me to get over to my station. I then remembered how complicated this was to put on, and we had to get it off in less time.

Once I finally got the beautiful misery off, he put me in a midnight blue, diamond-covered push up bra and panty set. It had diamond, covered pieces of fabric weaving their way across my stomach attaching it elegantly to my panties. I put on diamond, covered pumps. I had already missed the "PINK" set. I was going to close the show with Rose. We were wearing matching outfits.

I joined her in line. "Rose, did you see?"

"Yeah…shit. I like practically hyperventilated; I didn't, but still."

"I know what you mean. What do we do?"

"I say we act distant. We need to show them what they are missing. Bells you and I are going to do our extra sexy walk, got it?"

"Kay. Sounds good. Oh, here's Alice." Alice approached us wearing a sexy, gold push up bra and panty set and diamond-covered pumps.

"Those bastards. What are they doing here!" She whisper-yelled.

"Listen Ally, we are gonna show 'em what they're missing. If they talk to us, be distant. Kay? You gotta go. Be sexy!" Rose informed her as Alice was whisked away by Gio.

"Deep breaths Bells. I'll be right there with you. We are sexy and hot. Those guys don't know what's coming to them. We are Angels!"

"You're right! They are gonna get it. Let's go make them hard Rosey." We went to our given entrances and smirked at each other before starting our walks. I made sure to walk like wind was blowing at me. I tried to be the sexiest I could be. I feel like I sound like a kitten trying to be a lion. I was always known for my innocence. Whatever, today I'm going to be the "bad girl."

When we met at the point, we put our arms around each other's waist and intertwined our closest legs before doing edgy poses looking anywhere but the front row. As we finished, I glanced down and saw them fidgeting. HA! Rose noticed too because she smirked at me.

Once we got backstage we high-fived quickly before getting back in line to do the finale. Us main angels were at the front. I was next to Rose, Alice, and Alessandra. We did a little dance before our way backstage. I ran off to Paolo, who had clothes for the after party ready for me. I changed into a skin-tight, one shoulder, midnight blue cocktail dress that went to my mid-thigh paired with black satin, heeled sandals. I put on some 18-karat, gold plated, dangly earrings. I grabbed my clutch before meeting Rose and Alice by the exit.

Rose was in a red, draped, one-shoulder dress that flowed gently down to her knees. She wore black stilettos and diamond, dangly earrings. She carried a diamond, encrusted clutch. As always she looked amazing.

Alice wore a one-shoulder, hot pink, draped pink dress that ended mid-thigh. She paired it with Valentino black pumps. She hung pearl and crystal earrings from her ears and carried a light pink, jewel-encrusted clutch.

I linked arms with them and we walked out to our limo.

"Okay girls. Since our parents all have tickets to the after party, we should assume that _they_ do too. Distant right?" Alice said

"Yes. Distant, and do a lot of flirting with other guys. A lot, Bella; break out of that shy exterior!" Rose answered.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am!" Alice laughed at me.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny." Rosalie countered. We continued talking strategy until we finally got to the party. My stomach was in knots as we entered the energetic club. When Rose and I saw our mama, we ran to her. We can't help it. It's our mama, and we haven't seen her in a while because of work.

"Oh my girls!" She exclaimed as we gave her a big hug. I missed my mama.

"You gals were gorgeous up there. My babies were so grown up. Let me look at you." We stepped back with huge smiles and holding hands as we complied with our mama's wishes. "My babies are beautiful, young ladies. Come here." She was crying softly as she pulled us into her arms again.

"May I see my daughters?" We turned to see our father and immediately attacked him. Our family was always very close knit…well except for the whole Jasper incident. "Your mother's right you two are so beautiful. It was a sight to see you onstage." We smiled at him.

"Thank you daddy." We set at the same time then broke out in giggles. TWIN MINDS!

"Alright, we're gonna go dance. We're gonna have dinner with you guys tomorrow right?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world baby." Our mama kissed both of our foreheads before Alice interrupted.

"BELLA, ROSE! STRAWBERRY MARGHERITA AND PINA COLATA RIGHT!" We gave our mom an apologetic look, which she just smiled at, as we ran to find Alice.

"Yes, Ally." Rose answered once we found her.

"It's on us." I instantly stilled as I heard the familiar velvety voice say. I turned around slowly and was met face to face with Edward.

"Uh, no thanks. We got this. We have been taking care of ourselves for four years," I snapped as Rose and I set up a tab. Rose gave me a subtle thumbs up before turning back to them. All three looked to be shocked and guilty at the same time. Edward was looking at me with love as well. I shook that one off though.

"You guys were great up there. Esme was right. You guys are beautiful ladies."

"Thank you Emmett, but now if you will excuse us we are going to hit the dance floor." Rose said, pulling Alice and I with her. We got into a line and began grinding with each other. Alice was in the middle, so Rose and I could save grinding with each other. Rose was asked to dance with this guy named like Tyler Crowley, so that left Alice and I to have our own party. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi. My name's Mike Newton." He was this guy with spiky, blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was sort of attractive, I guess, but had nothing on Edward.

"Yes, so what am I supposed to do with that information?" I asked, kinda bitchy.

"Well, um, do you want to dance?"

"Sure."

Alice had just left with this guy named Eric Yorkie, while I began dancing with this "Mike." I could sense Edward watching me, so I turned up the heat a bit, remembering Rose's words. Suddenly felt his lips on mine, and I decided to go with it for a bit. I could see making out with Tyler from the corner of my eye. I continued to make out with him, but suddenly I felt him dragging me off the dance floor and into an alley. That's when I started to fight with him.

"Mike. Let go of me!" His grip just tightened. I tried to punch him, but he caught my hand and started sliding my dress up my thighs. I tried screaming, but his mouth muffled my cries for help. Suddenly, he was off me and on the floor. Edward towered over him and was kicking his gut. When he stood up, Edward just punched him in the nose. Once I fully registered what was happening I ran over to stop Edward before he got himself in trouble. Emmett and Jazz beat me to it. Jasper held Edward back, while Emmett handled Mike. Rose and Alice then ran out to me. Rose gathered me into her arms, and Alice took a protective stance in front of me.

I saw Mike hobble his way down the street as Emmett watched. Finally, all three boys turned back and walked towards our little huddle.

Edward looked pained. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Uh, thanks."

"It's never a problem." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we are gonna head out. See you in three years!" Alice said, and we started walking through the alley to our car.

"Wait!" That surprisingly came from Jasper. "We need to talk about this."

"Why would you want to talk to bitches like us?" Rose snapped.

"You guys aren't bitches. I was stupid for ever saying that. Really stupid. Beyond stupid."

"Yeah, you got that right." I mumbled.

"Please, Rosey. Can we talk about all of this?" Emmett looked at Rose and used his irresistible, cute face.

I could see Rose melting, and I was about to deny them the right, when Edward softly said, "Bella?" I looked at his smoldering eyes, and I was a goner. "Please?"

I sighed, "Fine, but not now. Tomorrow. Zoo at Central Park. 11 o' clock."


	2. Fun at the Zoo

It was a long night; Rose, Alice, and I were heading back to our apartment on the Upper East Side. We were honestly more of East Village girls, but we liked the apartment better on the Upper East Side. We lived in the pent house. It had a beautiful view of the NYC skyline. We were so tired that once we got home, we barely said a word to each other. We just went straight for our prospective bedrooms.

When I got to mine, I stripped to my underwear and took off my bra and heels. I knew I should've taken a shower to get rid of all the make up, but I was so tired that I just collapsed on my bed and was out cold. I woke up to a nice smell and Alice yelling at me to get my butt out of bed. I didn't want to leave my nice, fluffy bed yet.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE SOME GUY AND THERE AND ARE NAKED WITH HIM. I WILL COME IN THERE IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW ISABELLA! WE HAVE AN HOUR TO GET TO CENTRAL PARK WHERE YOU SET UP A MEETING WITH _THEM_!"

I groaned, knowing she was completely serious and rolled out of bed like a good girl. I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and walked downstairs. Rosalie was laying on the couch drinking coffee and eating some pancakes while watching last night's SNL. I got a bowl of strawberries and granola for myself, as well as some coffee and walked over to the couch. I put my coffee on a coaster, put my feet in my sister's lap and leaned back and enjoyed my breakfast. Alice came over with some coffee and watched it with us. We all laughed at the same parts. At 10:30, we decided it was time to go get ready.

I walked into my room and changed into a dream push-up bra and a matching thong from Victoria's. I then walked into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, put on some black eye liner and a tad bit of mascara. I then put on a little bit of brownish pink gloss. I put my hair in a half up/half down hairstyle and curled the ends of my hair, making my natural curls more defined. I then walked into my huge closet and picked out a pink dress with a jean jacket and white, heeled brogues. I also put on some diamond, flower earrings. I deemed myself OK in the mirror before grabbing my bag and walking out. I was the first ready, so I cleaned up the kitchen.

Rose was next. She walked out wearing a high-waist, button, black skirt with a red and green floral crop top and a cropped jean jacket. She also had on some lace-front, heeled sandals and red, flower earrings. She had on red gloss and black liner. Her hair was flowing down her back in subtle waves. She walked up to me and helped me clean up.

Finally, at 10:55, Alice came down wearing blue skinnies with a cut out shirt that said "Bonjour, Paris, Je t'aime." She also wore a black blazer and black, leather boots. She had on pink, crystal, dangly earrings. She wore black liner and clear gloss. Her hair was normal.

We were going to be late…because of Alice…again. Oy vey. What's new? We normally would've walked the short distance, but since we were running late we took a cab to the zoo. It dropped us off right in front. We ended up being 8 minutes late. The boys were standing out front near some huge rocks. Alice paid the cab, since she was late, and then we walked up to them.

"11:08…tsk tsk…did Alice have something to do with this?" Edward joked.

"Uh. Shut up…I couldn't decide between boots or pumps."

"Oh, it's such a hard decision."

"You are in no position to cross me, boy. You are the one begging to talk to me." That shut him up quite fast. Rose and I smirked.

"So, um…" Emmett began.

"Let's go see the animals!" Rose interrupted. The boys looked kind of taken aback. I don't think they thought we were actually going to go into the zoo.

Rose and I linked arms as we started walking towards the ticket booth. Alice had stopped behind us because she was fishing through her purse for her phone, which had started ringing a few seconds before.

"Um, excuse me mister?" The boy in the booth looked to be about 19. He was texting someone. So rude.

"Uh, hold on…How may I-I hhelp yo-you?" He saw us half way through his line. He stared at us with his eyes trained on our chests. Normally, Rose and I would've done something, but with the boys right behind us, this is what we wanted.

"Six adult tickets please darlin'." Rose said, using her Texan accent. I just stood there smiling sweetly.

"Uh, no p-problem. 48 dollars please?"

"Of course. Anything for you darlin'." I answered this time as I handed him a 50 dollar bill. He visibly gulped.

"Here you g-go ladies. Um, do you want to uh go out s-some time. You are very uh ho-beautiful." He asked, handing us our tickets. Emmett and Edward growled. I smirked.

"You sure are awfully sweet. Give us your number, and we will call you if we have time. Bein' an angel can get awfully busy." He nodded and gave us his number. Rose put it in her purse, and we walked away. Alice ran up to us.

"Girls, that was Trish. We have a shoot tomorrow at 4 AM. It's a bikini one." I groaned. It was going to be freezing, not to mention the early call time. Damn.

"This sucks. We are gonna have to make dinner a lil' short with mom and dad Bells, so we can go to bed."

"No mean to interrupt, but we should probably get movin'."

"Oh right. Sorry." Edward and Emmett were still grumbling to themselves.

We walked into the zoo, and once we were out of view of the kid Rose threw away the ticket when Em and Edward weren't watching. No way were we going to call him. I know; it was mean, but had to be done.

After we had seen the big cats and the polar bears, Edward finally asked, "Can we please talk now. No more procrastination."

Alice answered him, "Fine." They led us over to an open table. It was silent for a moment.

"Rose and Bells, you guys are my baby sisters; I love you very much, and unfortunately I haven't been treatin' you very well lately. The minute those words came out of my mouth, I instantly wanted to take 'em back. I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I said it; I didn't like Maria very much. I hope you can forgive me 'cause I care about you girls very much, and I want to be there, uh if you'll let me."

By now, Rose and I were both shedding tears. We were touched; our brother was not a man of many words, but that was the sweetest thing he's ever said. It was brave of him to speak up first. I ran around the bench and practically attacked him. I missed my older brother too. I'm glad he's back, but he better stick to his word, like our mama taught us. Rose was on top of us in a moment too. Hearing his apology and hugging him after all this time really brought back memories of all the feelings I've dealt with the past few years without him and Edward around. Rose must've felt the same way because next thing you know we are both sobbing into his chest. This was probably a mistake to do this in a public place; I underestimated how emotional we were going to be.

"Jazzy, I missed you too. So did Bells." Rose sobbed. Jasper's strong grip held on to us, and he smoothed our hair as we let it all go. It's not easy for young gals to go too long without their older brother." We pretty much pretended we were five again. Wow. Twice in a day that we were acting like children. We pretty much forgot that there were three other people here. When I finally started registering their presence again I saw Emmett sitting where I was sitting previously holding on to a weepy Alice as Edward held her hand across the table. I guess that relationship was solved as well. I really shouldn't say that. We forgave our family, yes, but that doesn't mean the relationship is healed. Forgiveness just gives it the "go ahead" to heal. Rose and I sat up, still on Jazz's lap and wiped our eyes. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and waited for the other three to finish. Forgiving your brother is always easier than forgiving your love. Your one love is supposed to always be there; not just let you go without a word. I glared at Edward's side as I thought about him giving up on me. I hate him, but I don't. I love him. Damn't.

Finally, Alice had pulled herself together enough to continue the discussion, the hard part of the discussion. "Maybe we should talk about this separately?" Jasper suggested. Rose and I instantly tightened our grip on him. Oh no. I just got my brother back, no way was I letting him go again. He felt the change in our grip because he said, "I know; I don't wanna lose you gals again either, but I think this has to be spoken about with the prospective couples." I took a deep breath. Rose got up first.

"You're right Jazz. Always was, always will be…smartass." She snickered, "Come on Emmett, let's get a move on." Em eagerly followed her.

"Bella…"

"Jazz…" I answered, though it came out muffled because I had my head buried into his side.

"Come on…I know you're scared."

"I ain't scared," I said, though I was. Why is Jasper playin' baseball again? He should be a therapist or somethin…

"Mhmm…Bells I know you. You're scared of bein' let down again. That's not gonna happen. Give him a chance."

I groaned and took my head out of his side. "Smart ass…" I said, agreeing with Rose, "Let's go." I didn't wait for him; I just started walking towards where they kept the birds. I could hear him following behind me. I didn't want to do this; I wasn't ready for this. He was just gonna leave again. Once I reached my destination, I saw a bench next to a parrot exhibit and plopped down. I began slouchin', and I crossed my arms. He hesitantly sat down next to me.

"Um. Hey." He started. Wow.

"Hey yourself."

"Okay, probably not the best way to start this, not that there really is a great way…"

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Edward."

"I don't _want _you to say anything."

"Kay…?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how terribly awful I feel."

I closed my eyes. "Honestly, Edward, I don't really wanna hear 'sorry;' it doesn't really help anythin'."

"I know…I messed up big time. I let my career get ahead of me."

"You just followed your passion."

"But that's just it Bella, yes I have a passion for baseball; I mean I love it. I do need it in my life, but you _are_ my passion. It's like life isn't fun unless you're in it, and it took me until I saw you on Saturday to realize that."

"So basically, you need sex, and seein' me Saturday all dressed up in lingerie made you realize you missed me? How 'bout if you came back to the same girl you left? Huh? Probably wouldn't have missed me so much then."

"Bella, you misunderstood. I mean yes, you looked amazing in what you were wearing, but I honestly couldn't take my eyes off your face. Those eyes draw me in every time. They engulf me Bella. You're so beautiful, but that's not what I miss. Sure, it's a plus. Bella, I miss _you_. I miss your laugh, you accent, you selflessness, your blush, your humor…I could go on and on. I love you. I never stopped."

I stared at him, shocked. If he loved me…then why did he leave me? No, that's stupid; I know why he left, but I guess the real question is if he loved me, then why didn't he make a bigger effort to stay apart of my life while he was gone? I tried; I remember. Rose, Alice, and I were going to go to college in Boston to be with them. We sent them e-mails daily, only to have a response every few months. Their phones would be off, when we'd call. At first, they would fly home every weekend, but after five weeks, they stopped.

"If you loved me, excuse me _love_ me, then why did you give up? Why didn't you make as big of an effort as I did?" I said softly.

"This is where I just want to hit myself because I was so stupid. Bella, we were three young boys thrown into one of the biggest cities in the continental US. Even though this is no excuse, but we were full of life and testosterone…"

"Oh yes, you had _needs_ right, and your girlfriend wasn't there to satisfy them." I sneered.

"No! Can you stop making this about sex, please?"

"Whatever."

"Bella, yes okay, it had a little to do with the sex part of it, but that wasn't all. I guess we just wanted freedom, and we felt like we could have it because we were alone there. Practices were also very time consuming. Once we broke it off, yes, I did start dating pretty quickly, but it never felt right. I was terribly upset when we decided to end it, but I guess I dealt with things by letting myself go. It took me a few years to mature, to figure out how terribly idiotic and stupid I was. Letting you go was probably the worst mistake of my life."

I looked at him. I couldn't decided how to feel.

"This is unfair. I can't blame you for all of this; it's partly my fault."

"Bella! No, it isn't! How is it in anyway your fault?"

"I shoulda tried harder or somethin'. I could've flown out I guess."

"Bella, you tried very hard; it was me not trying. I was being a stupid, immature boy. We let you three down. We stopped talking to you, which was inexcusable. I only learned two days ago that you were an angel. That's pathetic. We used to be so close, and us, guys, let it go."

"You got that right; I still think I coulda tried harder. There are two people in a relationship."

"Exactly there are two people in a relationship. I was not fulfilling my part. Can we please try again? I love you. Can we get past this and go back to how things were?"

"I'm not ready for that. I barely know you anymore; you barely know me! I've been keeping up to date with you through tabloids; you didn't even know what I did for a profession. We need to get ta know each other again. I'm still hurt by you Edward. I don't trust you yet. Anyways, remember we live in two different cities. I travel a lot. We have apartments in San Francisco, LA, New York, Paris, Milan, and London. There's a lot of promotin' we have to do. For example, in just three weeks, Alice, Rose, and I are leavin' to go on a promotional tour through Europe and part of Asia. We will be gone for almost a month or so. If we get back together, how can I trust you to not give up on me then? I'm not ready for this yet. I forgive you, Edward, I do, but that doesn't mean I want to be with you again yet. I can't…"

With that, I did that the cowardly thing and ran off. I saw a fuming Rose running out of the park and I ran after her. Once I caught up to her and she saw me crying, she pulled me into her arms. We texted Alice that we had to get out of there; then, we got a taxi to go home. We opened the doors and both collapsed in a crying heap on Rose's bed. This was just too much, too fast. I don't know when I became such a sob, but right now it seems all I can do _is_ sob.

When Alice got home about 20 minutes later, she came up with a huge carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and three spoons. We put on _the Dark Knight_ and watched it. Rose and I weren't really in the mood for a romance. Stupid Boys, except for Jazz.

**RPOV**

I stormed off towards the lions. Once I got there, I leaned against the railing as Emmett came to stand next to me.

He looked down to his feet before saying, "I miss you Rosey."

I sighed, "I miss you too Em." He smiled, dimples an' all an' pulled me into his huge hug. I hugged him back; it was so refreshin' to feel him again. He didn't put me down, he leaned in and started kissin' me. I let him. After a bit of kissin', I pulled away. "But this doesn't mean everythin's okay Em."

He nodded solemnly and put me down. "Listen, I regretted so much letting you go. Everyday, I had to live with myself. I was a stupid boy, who thought it was his right to have freedom. I'm sorry I didn't try. I should have. I miss everything about you Rose. I love you."

I could feel my heart swelling at his words, but I was scared.

"Em, I wanna be together, I really do, but I'm scared. I don't wanna feel betrayed and alone again. It was awful. Not only did you leave me, but my brother did too."

"Rose, after seeing you Saturday, I could never lea…" Oh that is all this was!

"Oh! This is your lust talkin', isn't it? Seein' me in a tiny bra and panty set changed your mind! Ugh, I'm done with you." I ran off. I needed to get away from that pig. I ran into a cryin' Bella on my way to the exit. Stupid boys, except for Jazz.

**APOV**

Jasper nervously watched Bella walk off before turning back to me. He smiled shyly. I just sat there with a straight face and arms crossed.

"I was stupid and naïve. I miss ya Ally baby." He gave me a lopsided smile. I felt my bottom lip begin to quiver and I lost my resolve.

"I missed you to Jazzy!" I wrapped my arms around him. "But this isn't solved. You left me for the Red Sox."

"I know. It was stupid. I was convinced that I had to have a "free lad life." Plus with all that baseball, I just didn't find time. Not that I made time. I was a stupid boy Alice. I've learned. The past few years have been like clouds coverin' a sunny day. The weather is nice, but it could be better with my sun out. I love you Alice. You're my shining ball of light. My world is much darker without you around darlin'."

"I love you too, and I forgive you, but I don't think I could live if you left me again."

"You don't have to worry about that 'cause I won't."

"What happens when you go back to Boston?"

"We will figure somethin' out."

"Jazz, I'm not really ready for a relationship yet, but we can be friends for now right? Or is that not okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay! I didn't expect anythin' more." I smiled. My talk went great. I was hoping Bella and Rose's talks went well, but knowing impulsive Emmett, and overanalyzing Edward, things may be challenging…

I stayed catching up with Jazz when my phone beeped. I read the text message from Rose, and I got so mad that I actually punched Jasper's chest.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'm just really pissed at my brother and cousin."

His stare just darkened. "What. Did. They. Do?"

I flinched a bit at his tone. "All I know is that Rose and Bells just ran home. Bella is a mess and Rose is trying to be strong for Bells, but is pretty messed up herself."

Jasper growled. "I'm gonna kill those two."

"I should go comfort them. You're going to dinner with them tonight right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you should go. I'm gonna go deal with stupid 1 and stupid 2." He said. He kissed my forehead before walking up to devastated looking Edward and Emmett who were both walking our way. I got a cab home. Stupid Boys, except for Jazzy.

**BPOV**

The movie just ended and Rose and I were getting ready for our dinner with our parents and Jasper. I wore a light pink strapless dress. It ended about 3 inches above my knee. It was tight leather on top and nice, silk on the bottom. I wore light pink flats with it and a black, leather blazer. I put on some diamond earrings and a black clutch.

I met Rose on the way down from our rooms. She was wearing a flowy, gray dress with lace on the side and circling around her bust up to one shoulder. She wore gray flats, a jeweled clutch and cascading, diamond earrings.

"Someone looks hot." Rose smirked at me.

"Right back at ya, sis." We then linked arms and took off downstairs. We got a cab and drove to the restaurant overlooking the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center. We met our parents and Jazz there.

When we saw them, I ran up to Jazz. He hugged me, and whispered, "We'll talk about Edward later." I gave him a pleading look, but he shook his head. Ugh, he was going to make me talk. I groaned and went to greet mama and daddy.

"I don't see you kids enough." Mama said. I smiled at her sympathetically.

"Well, we are all here now, so let's make the best of it." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh yes of course." She put her arms around Rose and I and the five of us walked up to the man running the front table.

"How may I help you?" He said, smoothly, unable to choose who to stare at: Rose, my mama, or me. He finally decided on Rose. His eyes were planted at her chest. Jasper growled, and said. "First of all, I would like it very much if you take your eyes off my sister's chest, and second, a table for five please." We were all shocked by Jazz's outburst. He's usually so calm.

The man nodded, slightly embarrassed, but didn't stop his staring. He led us over to a table by the rink. It was summer here, so there wasn't much skating.

Rose and I spent the night just catching up with our family. It's been a while since the three of us have sat at a table all together. When it was finally time to go, mama and daddy took a separate cab from us kids. Jazz rode with us until we reached our apartment. It was late and Alice was asleep, so we made ourselves comfortable on the couch.

"Well you guys have a mighty, nice place."

"Well thank you, dear brother." Rose answered. Our accents always come out more when we are around each other.

"I miss Texas," I blurted out.

Rose and Jazz looked at me, but laughed. "You can take the gal or lad out o' Texas, but you can't take the Texas out of 'em." Rose said.

"Hay! That's my line!"

"Whatever Jazz. It's good." I giggled. I missed this.

"Alright. First Bella, so Edward was an idiot for tryin' to rush you, but don't you think you are actin' a little strongly. We can figure somethin' out. You said to him that you aren't the same person you were three years ago, well neither is he. Give him a chance. I'm not saying you have to be with him right away, but let him try as friends."

"Jazz, you're supposed to be on my side! It's just too much right now!"

"I am on your side. I'll always be on your side. Just promise me you'll give him a chance when you're ready. Open your heart; let him love you."

I thought about it for a minute. I was scared, really scared, but Jasper was right. I loved him, and I couldn't shut him out forever.

"I promise…when I'm ready." I said quietly. He nodded, knowing it was the best he was going to get.

"And you Rose, need to hear the guy out. You heard one thing that sounded weird and decided to blow things way out of proportions. Yes, he shoulda been more careful how he worded things; honestly, both of them shoulda, but they didn't. I know those guys and I wouldn't let them near you if I thought their intentions were bad. Trust me, and Rose you know deep down that he loves you for you and not your looks. I know you're scared too Rose, and you won't admit it. You hate bein' vulnerable, and he makes you vulnerable."

Rose looked at him, stunned. He sure called her out. She childishly crossed her arms and blew hair out of her face.

"Promise me you will try Rose. Promise me."

"I promise I'll give it some thought, but that that's the best you're gonna get." He sighed, but accepted it.

"Alright. I better head out; it's gettin' late, and if I remember right, you girls have an early mornin'. I love you. Think about it." We hugged him goodbye.

We walked up the stairs together. Another long day…

"Night Rosey."

"Night Bells."

**Outfits are on my profile by the way! THANKS TO MY READERS!**


	3. Beach Shoot

_I was at the Home of the Green Monsters or Fenway Park. Rose, Alice, and I were cheerin' on the pitcher, catcher, and shortstop. Wow…the pitcher looked so hot in his uniform. He turned around, and I realized he was Edward. He smirked at me before throwing the winning pitch. The whole team began cheerin', but he completely ignored them as he ran to me. He stared into my eyes the whole time as he helped me out of the stands before pullin' me into his arms and huggin' me tight. "I love you…" He whispered. We began leanin' in. I could feel his sweet breath intermingle with mine. So close…_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I jumped, as my alarm clock sounded. This is why I usually just use Alice because it always scares the heck out of me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30 AM. Hell no. I forgot about the photo shoot, and I fell back onto my bed and squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to get back into my amazin', perfect utopia. So close…

"BELLA! DON'T TRY GOING BACK TO SLEEP! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE." I felt a terrible sense of déjà vu; of course I would because this happens every morning. Groaning, I rolled out of bed, took a quick shower, threw on some sweats, a tank top, a hoodie, and some converse before runnin' downstairs. I managed to get ready in 10 minutes. After grabbin' my bag and meetin' the girls, we all groggily made our way to the waitin' car. We slumped in, and immediately collapsed on the seats and fell asleep. My hair was gonna be a mess…

All three of us woke up when Murphy, our driver, abruptly stopped the car. As he opened the car door for us, we climbed out. It was 3:58 AM, and we had driven out somewhere on the NY coast. We walked towards the white cabanas that were stationed a few yards away from us. Once there, we were immediately whisked away for hair and make-up.

As they started on my hair, Beth, our manager, informed me of our schedule for today and the next few weeks.

"Okay, so, today…shooting is supposed to start at 6 AM sharp, but you know how they are…I'd bet they won't start until at least 6:30. You are going to be model 4th after Alessandra. I'd say you will start around 7:30-8:00. Shoots are going to be about 20 minutes each. After you finish, race back because you and Rose are going to be doing a separate shoot a little further down the beach for a "twin" thing. Lunch will be at noon. I'd say that your shoot with Rose will start about 10:20. A group shoot will be taken around 1. You guys will be allowed to leave probably around 2-3. Then you have the rest of the day to yourselves!"

"Sounds good. You may have to remind me about somethin's. Also, what's my schedule like for the next few weeks?"

"Hm. Let's see…um," She was looking through her iPad, courtesy of us, that she kept all our schedules on. "Tuesday all three of you have the day to yourselves, but have to get on a flight at 10 PM to LA. You have a 5-day shoot for the underwear and PINK line. Pictures will be used for the magazine and other promotional purposes. You will stay in LA a few extra days to do some promoting. All three of you will be attending the _Eclipse_ and _Knight and Day_ premieres. Once you get back, you will have three days off, but then the three of you will flown out to Boston to do a mini fashion show at Fenway Park during the 7th inning stretch. I'll tell you about other shoots and shows that come after that when the time comes. Of course you know about you guys' 2-month promotional European and Asian tour starting in September."

I barely heard what she said after the fashion show at Fenway. Well this fashion show should be fun…not. I groaned internally. I needed space from Edward right now. Maybe this trip to LA would help a lot. Rose and I really need a getaway trip to Texas. That sounds so nice, thinkin' 'bout it. I should talk to Rose 'bout that…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Beth speak, "Bella…Bella? Are you listening?"

"Uh…yeah, sorry. What did you say?"

"Your hair and make-up is done. You need to go to the wardrobe department. Before you get dressed though, eat breakfast if you want it." I nodded my head and made my way to the breakfast table. I made myself a coffee and started pickin' at a blueberry muffin. I was almost done with my coffee, when Paolo poked his head out through a curtain that separated the changin' portion of the cabana from the hair and make up part.

"Isabella, I need you 'ere. Now. Lez go!" I loved his accent…I quickly downed the rest of my coffee, burnin' my throat in the process, and stumbled over to where he was.

I walked through the curtain, and when I saw him takin' an outfit off the rack I greeted, "Bonjourno Paolo!" I know people say that Texans don't usually do well with foreign accents, but I was pretty good. It wasn't perfect, but I had been workin' on it. I actually sound somewhat Italian.

"Ciao Bella! Now, pleaze, I need you to put this on." He handed me a midnight blue, barely there, sparkly, string bikini. I stripped off my clothes and put it on with his help. Once we had adjusted it and chose shoes, he sent me off. It was now 7:15 AM. I walked towards the shoot and saw Alessandra just finishin' up. She was such a talented model.

About 10 minutes later, she was finished, and I heard the photographer sayin', "Next model!" I walked over to him and reluctantly took off my robe. It wasn't that I was self-conscious or anything; I'm very comfortable with my body and used to bein' exposed to many people. It was just that it was freezin'!

They had me first stand in the water where it reached about half way up my thighs. I performed different poses before they had me come closer to the shore so that I could lay down. We did that for a while, and I thought it was going well.

"Bella, you look magnificent there; we probably already have the shot, but I'd really like to try you on the rock over there." The photographer pointed to a large rock that was a little off the shore. So, next thing I know I was in a motorboat speedin' over to the rock. They quickly set up a floatin' floor where the crew set up. There was a small crew 'cause it could only fit so much. Someone helped me up on to the rock, and when I was given the signal, I began doing interesting poses. I have to say that this was probably one of the more challengin' shoots. The rock was slippery and 'cause it didn't have a flat surface it was hard to stay planted. The photographer ended up climbing up the rock a few times to get better shots. He would hold on to the side as he clicked his camera away. The scariest pose I did was when I was hanging off the rock, but I think I pulled it off.

By the time we finished, we were behind schedule 'cause of my venture to the rock. I raced back to the cabana as Alice began her shoot. I changed into a string white bikini that had little diamonds on the panties and a little on the bra part. The top part was a push up. It was very tiny. I had a little skirt that went with it too. They sprayed me with some tannin' spray because they wanted some more contrast between my skin and the bikini. They made sure to make my hair really wet.

It was 10:15 when they finished me. My make-up was quickly retouched before I met up with Rose. She had on the same bikini and skirt as me except it was black. I had to laugh. Of course, me with the dark hair would get the white one, and her with the super blonde, light hair would get the black bikini. At 10:30, we made our way down the beach to a set secluded from the main one. I was shocked and pissed off when I saw that we would be doin' this shoot with none other than Jacob Black and Jared Wolfe. This should be interestin'… I heard Rosalie groan next to me.

"I hear you sis'." She squeezed my hand as we approached the photographer. He had some staff help us thoroughly dampen our dryin' hair.

"Okay guys, so this is going to be a really sexy shoot; much more so than what you were doing before. I want you to really get into it. I know you guys have some history, so just use it. Alright?" We hesitantly nodded. "Good. Let's start."

"Well hello Bella…funny running into you here."

"You're the only one laughin'."

"No need to get feisty Bells." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"I like 'Bells.'"

"Great, but call me Bella."

"Kay, Bells." I sighed. He looked straight ahead as the photographer announced he was ready to start. I took the chance to get a glimpse of what he was wearin'.

He had on black board shorts that framed his behind very nicely. Jared had on the same ones but in white. Figures. Their nicely toned chests were drippin' salt water from the ocean spray.

"So before the boys come in, I want some shots with just the girls. Take it away…"

Rose and I positioned ourselves next to each other and began posing together. We did a few frames where we were splashin' each other. When I saw those frames later, I thought they were really cute. Another one, Rose was kissin' me on the cheek, in a sisterly way of course. We did a lot of huggin' poses.

After about 15 minutes of just us, they decided to incorporate the boys. Jacob came over to me and instantly playfully lifted me up. I heard the camera flashin', so I played along and continued to model. We did a number of intimate poses. My body kept screamin' at me that this felt weird and it wasn't right, but this was my profession. Unfortunately, this came with the job. I had to go with it. We were both models, and it was inevitable that with both of our risin' fames that we would be shootin' together.

They finished our shoot by gettin' some frames of us playin' chicken. After the last shot, the crew began clappin' and congratulated us on a "job well done." In the heat of the moment, Jake pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I instantly pulled away.

"Jake, we are over. Please, don't do this." I started backin' away from him.

"We don't have to be over Bells. I love you; I don't want to be over."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way towards you. Please respect that and back off."

"Bells, I'm going to get you back; just wait and see."

"Please Jake…" 

"Sorry, can't make any promises." He turned around and stalked off. UGH! I turned around to see Rose slappin' Jared.

"Don't talk to me like that pervert!" He smirked before walking after Jake.

"What did he do?" I asked Rose.

"He told me that 'he had a huge hard-on that he would love for me to take care of with my slippery tongue.' Perv…" I sent glares his way when she told me that. Idiot.

"Will they ever stop?"

"Doubt it. Whatever, let's head back; we have one more shoot." I groaned. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was climb back into bed. I followed Rose back to the cabana. I quickly got changed into a silky, white, short dress before meetin' all the girls. They were all dressed like me. We did the shoot quickly.

After the shoot finished, I walked back to the cabana. I took of my dress, and I put on my own clothes. I grabbed a water bottle, and started chuggin'. After Rose and Alice were done, we went to our car.

It was almost 4 by the time we got home. I immediately ran to my shower to get all this gunk off me. I had like a mixture of salt water, make-up, and tannin' solution on my skin. I took a really long one, lettin' the warm water soothe my tired body. I even began singing Paramore's "Brick By Boring Brick," only to be joined by Alice and Rose who were in their own showers. When I finally finished, I wrapped myself in my fluffy towel. Once dry, I changed into my pajamas, knowin' I wasn't goin' anywhere tonight. I met Rose downstairs. She was sittin' on our huge couch and orderin' pizza.

I walked over and sat next to her. I put my head on her shoulder. By the time she got off the phone call, a newly showered Alice walked over.

"What movie?" We always order pizza and watch movies after long shoots. It's become a tradition.

"Uh…She's the Man!" Rose said.

"Oh my goodness, we haven't seen that in so long. I love that movie! Channing Tatum…oh my god."

"Now that guy is hot." Rose said, fannin' herself.

"Who's hot? Me?" All three of us turned our heads, surprised at the deep voice that just spoke. Our eyes were met with Emmett, Jazz, and Edward.

"What are you three doin' here, and how did you get in?" Rose asked. Alice just squealed and ran over to Jasper. He eagerly opened his arms for her. I just looked anywhere but them. I finally decided to stare at my hands playin' in my hair.

"We wanted to see you three before we had to leave. We said we were going to make the effort."

"You still haven't answered my question: How did you get in here?"

"Oh well, you left the door open. We knocked, but no one answered. We knew you guys were here though; we heard you talking." I rolled my eyes.

"So, can we stay and hang out?" Em asked. Edward was being awfully quiet.

"Jasper can." He smiled at Rose and I before giving a sympathetic look to a crushed Edward and Em.

"Please Rosey?"

"No."

"Please Rosey baby with a cherry on top?"

"No." She looked away now to avoid his cute face, which he was now restoring to.

"Bella?" I looked up by instinct at the velvet voice. I melted when I saw his devastated face.

"Uh um well, uh…okay?" I said quietly. Rose looked at me, stunned. She was angry that I gave in; I pleaded with my eyes. She finally sighed and turned to the TV. Jasper watched our exchange before pickin' me up and squeezin' in between Rose and I. We both giggled before resting on him. Alice was sittin' with Em. Edward was just sitting in an armchair by himself. Both boys were looking at Rose and I longingly, wishing that they were Jazz.

"Jazz, moments like these make me realize how much I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you guys too." He kissed the tops of our heads.

"Ya know, I've been meanin' to talk about this with Rose, but since you're here, I'll tell you too. I think we should take a trip back to Texas. I think we all really need it."

Jazz thought about it before smilin' widely and Rosalie was already squealin' in a very un-Rose like manner. When Rose squeals, you know it's somethin' to be excited about.

"Yes! Bella, that's a great idea! When can we do it? Maybe before the tour?"

"Yeah? But, Jazz has to be free. We can talk about it later, though. I just wanted to bring it up before I forgot."

Rose nodded, and we turned back to the screen. I caught a glimpse of a very troubled lookin' Alice.

"Hey Ally, what's up?"

"Huh?" She said, comin' out of her thoughts.

"What's got you so upset, hun?" Damn't Jasper, when I'm around him, my accent is so much more apparent.

"Uh, it's stupid."

"I'm sure it ain't stupid."

"I don't know; I guess I just kind of want to come but I don't want to intrude on your family bonding."

"Oh Ally, of course you can come!" Rose said.

"No, really, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposin'!" I said.

"Yeah, ever heard of 'Southern Hospitality'?" Rose said.

"Jazz?"

"Are you really askin' me of all people? Of course you can come!" She smiled really big.

"This calls for a shopping trip! Ohhh, maybe I'll pick up an accent like you guys!" We laughed.

"Maybe…" I said. I then remembered that Emmett and Edward were in the room. I hesitantly looked over to Edward, who I saw was glarin' at the screen. Emmett was watchin' Rosalie with longing. I turned back to look in Edward's direction, but this time was met with two green, desperate eyes. I gasped, not ready for the intensity he brought with his stare. I felt myself fallin', but I had to stay strong. I forced myself to stare right back at him, indifferent.

Either he misread my stare or I wasn't pullin' off the emotion I was tryin' to portray 'cause he slowly started movin' towards me until he was right next to me. I didn't take my eyes off him, but I knew that Jazz was watchin' him. Most likely, now that I think about it, Jasper was the one to give him some sort of signal to get him over here. Edward scooted so that our knees were touchin'. That was too much, so I moved closer to Jazz. Edward followed, so in order to get my point across, I climbed into Jasper's lap. Edward's hopeful eyes quickly turned sad again, as he got my message. The joke is that somewhere in side of me, I knew that I wanted to sit in Edward's lap, not Jazz's, but I just can't. Not after my cowardly behavior yesterday. We have things to discuss, and even when everythin' is talked through, it's gonna take time for me to readjust to him. I wanna get to know him again; I want him to prove that I can trust him. Still, lookin' at his beautiful face twisted in such sorrow was too much for my heart to see. I knew for my own sake though that this isn't the time.

I decided to just go to bed. If I stayed here any longer, I would end up doin' somethin' I think I would regret later. I don't want to hurry into anythin', and things just need to be talked about. I got up out of Jasper's lap, and everyone turned to look at me with questions in their eyes. I looked at Rosalie, and I knew she understood when she nodded. I think Jasper figured it out too watchin' our exchange. He's always been very perceptive. Even though Rose and I have that twin telepathy thing goin' on, he has always been able to pick up on it. I'm not kiddin', he should ditch baseball and become a psychologist.

"I'm goin' to use the ladies' room." I mumbled quietly before practically sprintin' up to my room. I turned off my lights, got under my covers, and turned on the TV to "Hannah Montana." That show always cheered me up, even if it was a kid's show. I knew I was on the verge of tears from stress and confusion.

I watched TV for about an hour before I felt myself slippin' into sleep. When I was just about to go to that other side, I heard my door creek open. I assumed it was Jazz, Alice, or Rose. I wasn't prepared when I felt cool lips on my own. "Sleep my beautiful Bella. I'll always wait for you." I was shocked, but just too tired to act on it, so I fell over the edge and let sleep take me.

**So, this chapter's a bit shorter than the rest. Sorry for that. I hope you guys like it. If you haven't already, check out my other story "We Will Always Find Our Way Back Together." Also, please please please please please review! It's always appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


	4. A Look Into the Mind of the Betrayer

**So, some of you guys asked for an EPOV; I was actually going to do one anyways, but a little bit later on. So, since you asked, and I respect your guys' opinions, I'm going to do one now. It may not be as long as other chapters since I'm right in the midst of my finals, but I want to give you guys a glimpse inside the guys' heads.**

**EPOV**

I was currently sitting on a private jet flying with my two best buds Emmett and Jasper. We were flying back to our hometown of Forks, well actually we were flying to Seattle…but we would be driving to Forks. We had a two-week break from playing. We had fill-ins. They let us off because we had been playing non-stop for four years, and thought we needed this break.

It wasn't just about what they thought we should do though; we screwed up. Big time. We gave up on the girls we loved. I thought I loved Bella, but then we went to Boston. It seemed all reason left once we went to our first club. Forks is definitely sheltered compared to Boston. Getting my first lap dance brought me over the edge. Not just I, but Em and Jazz too, got carried away in the scene, and the girls we loved were slowly pushed into the back of our heads. We broke it off with them over the phone after not talking for a few weeks. I know it wasn't the best way, but I wanted to be free and I knew I wasn't going to be taking a trip out to Forks anytime soon anyways. It never registered in our juvenile brains that we would be hurting them; in fact, I think we had convinced ourselves that they would be waiting for us when we were ready to settle down. Idiots.

If we weren't playing baseball, we were clubbing. We met Maria, Tanya, and Kate at one of our games. They were the winners of some contest to meet us. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Tanya because I was. I was blind though. All I saw were her plump, bouncy tits, full lips, and curvy body. She was nothing but a nice piece of cake in my mind, at first. We brought them out to a club after meeting them. We hooked up with them that night. It wasn't long before I asked her out, and we began dating. Jazz and Em began dating Maria and Kate as well. I was blinded by my lust. I started calling it love; I even thought of marriage at one point.

I remember when Emmett and I brought our girls home to meet everyone. It was our first time back since we had graduated, and somewhere in me I missed it. I began showing her off; I was very proud of her then. I was in for a surprise when my parents looked at Tanya and Kate with disapproval. I was pissed that they thought my Tanya was trash. When Em and I found Alice punching Tanya and calling her and Kate "sluts," we lost it; we left her balling that night.

When we got back to our hotel, Tanya and Kate went off about how bitchy and stupid Alice was. Emmett and I did nothing but nod our heads. That was the night that I began to rethink my lifestyle and my choice over the past years. It began to register what I did to Alice, and I immediately regretted it. When I talked to Emmett later, he said he did too. That was his sister and my cousin whom we had always stuck up for, and we had become the bad guys. Tanya made me realize how badly I had messed up with Bella. The longer I was with Tanya, the more I missed my Bella. I began to realize what a stupid mistake not just I, but we all made by leaving them. We should have put in the effort when it counted. I didn't even know what college they went to or anything.

After we got news of Maria's cheating scandal, it wasn't long before we broke it off with all three of them. It was the last slap to the cheek to make us realize how far from love we were with them. It made us realize that we didn't like what we had become while dating them. Even before we had started with them, we didn't like ourselves. Point blank: we didn't like what we'd become. I wasn't a manwhore, but that's how I was coming across nowadays. Bella must think terribly of me. She must hate me, but I knew I had to get her back.

That's where we are today. We were going home to win back our girls; we knew it was going to be hard. We had to do it though. I just hope that I will be able to be patient with her, but seeing her after all these years, I think I will struggle with that. I know I'm not the only one who is dying to see Bella. Jasper has missed his sisters so much. He hates himself even more than Em and I do for what he did to them, and that's a lot because I hate myself quite a lot right now.

"Excuse me? We need you three to sit in the upright position and fasten your seat belts because the plane is going to begin its descent to Seattle." Our stewardess' voice cut through my thoughts.

"Um, alright. Thank you." I answered. All of us got into the right position and buckled our seatbelts.

"Excited Jazz?" I smirked to an anxious Jasper.

"Shut up, and yes, I am. I want to see my sisters and Ally again."

"I miss Rosey." Em decided to throw that in.

"I think we all know that Em. I miss Bells."

"I think we all know that Edward." Jazz said, mocking me. I rolled my eyes.

Once the plane had descended, we gathered our luggage, found our car, and began the drive to Forks. After about an hour and a half, we were pulling up at Jasper's massive house.

After we tipped the driver, we brought our luggage up the step and rang the bell. We were here unannounced, but we were pretty sure we'd be welcome. Esme was like that.

We heard some shuffling and a faint, "Just a minute!"

Suddenly a beautiful Esme opened the door. She took one look at us before her eyes widened dramatically.

"Hey Mama…" Jasper started, but didn't get to finish because he was suddenly wrapped in Esme's arms. She was practically choking him with her death grip.

"Jasper Ryan Hale, don't you ever do that to your mama again, do ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I missed you sweet boy. Call your mama more. She wants to know how her lil' boy is doin'."

"I missed you too, and yes I definitely will." She smiled before turning to us.

"Well hello you two. Your mothers have been wonderin' where you've been at too. I should give all three of you a whippin' for not comin' to Christmas or Thanksgivin' for three years in a row! That's just a crime."

I chuckled, "No need for that; we will be at both this year."

"You boys better. Well, anyhow give your auntie Esme some hugs."

She took us into her arms in the same vice grip as she did with Jasper. I've always loved Esme; she was the typical southern mother.

"Alright, well you boys must be starvin', I've got roast beef and mashed potatoes ready." She turned swiftly and began walking towards their huge kitchen. She also is an amazing cook. I'm slightly envious of Jasper that he got to grow up to this.

My mouth began to water at the amazing smell that filled the house. Emmett started running to the table. He sat down and watched Esme pull the roast out of the oven with greedy eyes. The minute she set it down on the table, the three of us launched for it.

She laughed before saying, "Don't be pigs. Jasper, remember your manners."

He nodded before taking his fork and politely taking some of the roast. I followed his lead, but Emmett just stuck his knife in and just cut a humongous chunk out of it. She put down some garlic, mashed potatoes, and we had that too.

We ate every single part of that meal. She laughed at us as she cleaned our plates.

I noticed that the house was quite silent for two girls living in it. I mean of course they would be in college, but it was summer break and should be home.

Jasper must've figured this out too because he asked, "Mama, where are Rose and Bells?"

She looked at him with a shocked and horror stricken face. I began to worry that something awful happened.

"Jasper Hale! You shouldn't even be askin' me that. What kind of question is that? You should know where they are!" We all looked blankly at her. She sighed before continuing, "They are in New York City."

"Why are they there? It's summer break." I asked. I was really disappointed. They were closer than we thought. We flew all the way out here only to find out that they weren't even here.

"For their jobs."

"Jobs? Don't they have school?" Em asked.

"Online schooling."

"What? What have they been doing the past few years?" Jasper practically yelled.

"Good Lord. I would've at least thought you boys would've seen the billboards and magazines. They are Angels." They're dead? Oh no. My Bella. Esme must've noticed our distraught faces because she said, "No, they aren't dead; they are Angels as in Victoria's Secret Angels."

I think my jaw fell off my face; that's how far it dropped. Jasper and Emmett looked exactly how I imagined myself looking.

"They m-model u-u-underwear?" Jasper asked, stunned.

"Yes."

"Why did you let them expose themselves like that?" Jasper yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that Jasper Ryan Hale, and your father and I were skeptical of it at first, but Rose, Bella, and Alice proved to be very talented. It has been nothin' but good for those girls. They are finally confident in themselves and love bein' able to be role models for girls all over the world. I'm very proud of those girls, especially my beautiful babies. Actually, your father and I are leaving, Jasper, for New York City tomorrow mornin' 'cause we are flyin' out to see them in their biggest fashion show of the year. If you can get extra tickets, you boys are welcome to come."

I immediately pulled out my iPhone and booked us tickets on the flight to JFK for the next morning. Of course we were going.

"Well that was fast. Carlisle will be home soon, so make yourselves at home. Jasper, you sleep in your old room. Emmett and Edward can sleep in Bella and Rose's rooms." I was leaping at the thought of sleeping in Bella's room.

We spent the rest of the night playing x-box, swimming, and talking with Carlisle before we went to bed. I hadn't been in Bella's room for years. When I turned on the lights, it was apparent it hadn't been used in a very long time. I looked at the sting purple panels framing the walls and her bed. Her bedspread was white and fluffy. There was a purple flower drawn on the front. She had her desk and huge closet that connected with Roses' across from her bed. I quickly changed and used her bathroom to brush my teeth. I made my self comfortable as I fell asleep, breathing in Bella's faint scent still left on the sheets.

It was now 7:00 and time for the show to start. We had arrived at JFK 3 hours ago. We drove to our hotel, checked in, and freshened up before driving here for the show. The lights dimmed and suddenly the speakers boomed, "Welcome to the 2010 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. We will be showing designs for the upcoming year. Now please welcome our musical guest, Black Eyed Peas!" "Boom Boom Pow" began to play. After a few beats, the first two models stepped out. I think my heart stopped as I took in whom the girls were. Bella looked amazing in her turquoise ensemble. Her natural breasts bounced playfully and her hips swayed gently as she walked. She had her plump lips pulled into a sexy smirk as she walked to meet her sister at the point of the runway. When she danced with Will, I practically died of jealousy. I wanted to be him so bad right then. Once they finally got to the front, they posed together. I took this chance to look at Rose. She looked beautiful too, but I only had eyes for Bella. How did I ever leave this girl? It wasn't just the lust. She looked beautiful. Once she was in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes away from her own. Those chocolate pools shined with adrenaline and excitement as she took in the cheers of everyone around her. My heart sunk as she and Rose turned to leave the runway.

All the models looked very good. Alice, of course, also looked amazing, but I was counting down the seconds until Bella made an appearance again. Finally, she showed up again during the "Secret Forest" set. She looked beautifully graceful in her flower-wrapped outfit. Those wings were magnificent. She was so beautiful. I had already crossed my legs, trying to hide the prominent bulge in my jeans. I was a guy at a lingerie fashion show with the girl of my dreams standing in front of me barely wearing anything; my situation wasn't a surprise. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be dealing with the same problem I was.

Once Bella made it to the front of the stage. She posed, but I noticed her eyes roaming the audience. She looked in our direction, but her eyes stopped on me. They widened with shock and a little bit of fear? Why was she afraid? She kept her smirk on though, but I knew her. She was flipping out. She quickly turned once she was done posing, and quickened her pace as she walked off the stage.

Rose came on next. She shook her hips in her leaf outfit, but she seemed to be looking for something when she got to the front. She looked in our direction, and again, her eyes widened once she saw us. She had practically the same reaction as Bella except her eyes held anger. I knew that Bella probably told her and Alice, once she got off the stage, so I was expecting the two girls to see us. Rose finished posing and slightly stormed off the stage.

A few more girls came on before Alice. I was taken a back by her outfit. Were those _live_ birds? Knowing Alice, she was having a panic attack. I chuckled silently. Em and Jazz smiled knowingly. When she saw us, she seemed anxious. When she hurried off the stage, I wonder if it had more to do with us or the birds? I'm betting on both.

Models breezed by until finally, Rose and Bella stepped out again in diamond-covered ensembles. Emmett and I both sucked in breaths as they made their way down the runway. They looked even more sexy and captivating than before. Once they started their poses, Em and I were squirming in our seats. They were doing this on purpose. Those little devils. They turned back, walking with a bit more shake in the hips than necessary. All for our benefit, I'm guessing.

All three girls came back out with the rest of the models for the finale. They all started shaking their hips and playfully dancing to the current song. They waved to the audience, as they made their way backstage again.

"Thank you for coming to our fashion show. We hope to see you again soon!"

"Come on boys, we gotta get over to the afterparty!" Esme said, excitedly.

"You have tickets?" I inquired.

"Of course! Those are my babies up there!"

On our way out, we were stopped by people who wanted autographs and pictures We didn't mind, of course, it came with the job. We finally made it to the car and drove to the party.

We, guys, went over to the bar and ordered drinks. Esme and Carlisle went over to sit at a table to wait for the girls to come in. After about forty-five minutes, they walked in. Rose and Bella actually walked right by us, but they were so busy running to their parents that they didn't notice. Alice walked to the other side of the bar and began ordering drinks.

We faintly heard the girls and their parents' discussion.

"Oh my girls!" Esme exclaimed as Bella and Rose gave her a big hug.

"You gals were gorgeous up there. My babies were so grown up. Let me look at you." They stepped back with huge smiles and holding hands as they complied with their mama's wishes. "My babies are beautiful, young ladies. Come here." Esme was crying softly as she pulled her daughters into her arms again.

"May I see my daughters?" Carlisle said, and Bella and Rose immediately attacked him. "Your mother's right you two are so beautiful. It was a sight to see you onstage." They smiled at him.

"Thank you daddy." They said at the same time and then broke out in giggles. They definitely are twins.

"Alright, we're gonna go dance...We're gonna have dinner with you guys tomorrow right?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world baby." Esme kissed both of our foreheads before Alice interrupted.

"BELLA, ROSE! STRAWBERRY MARGHERITA AND PINA COLATA RIGHT!" Bella and Rose looked slightly frustrated, but made their way towards Alice anyways.

"Yes, Ally." Rose answered Alice, once they reached her.

I instantly reacted and made our presence known. "It's on us," I said. She stilled turned around to face me slowly.

"Uh, no thanks. We got this. We have been taking care of ourselves for four years," Bella snapped as she and Rose set up a tab. I was taken a back by Bella's feistiness. She was never this bold a few years ago. I've missed so much. Her comment also stung; I knew what she was referring to. I really messed up. How could I have done that to someone I love so much? I was now beginning to see the extent that we heard them.

"You guys were great up there. Esme was right. You guys are beautiful ladies."

"Thank you Emmett, but now if you will excuse us we are going to hit the dance floor." Rose said, pulling Alice and Bella with her. I stared after her with longing, and found myself following them, but Jazz stopped me.

"Not yet, Edward."

My mouth started watering, and the problem in my pants got worse as I saw my Bella begin to grind with her sister and my cousin. Rosalie was whisked away by some guy, eventually. I growled when I saw some greasy, haired dweeb begin to dance with Bella. She really gave it to that guy; I wanted to be him. I turned away for a few minutes to order another drink, but I noticed then that Bella was gone. I frantically searched for her, but I had no luck. I heard some screaming from outside, suddenly. Jazz, Em, and I ran out there to see the freak trying to take off her dress. I immediately ran over and threw him off her. I began to beat the hell out of the guy before Jasper held me back. Emmett went over and finished him off.

Once I saw that Emmett had gotten rid of him, I turned back to Bella to see her with Rose and Alice. When did they get here?

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. I had to know.

"I'm fine. Uh, thanks."

"It's never a problem." There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we are gonna head out. See you in three years!" Alice said, and they started walking through the alley to our car. That stung; we deserved it though.

I was going to stop them, but Jasper beat me to it, "Wait! We need to talk about this."

"Why would you want to talk to bitches like us?" Rose snapped. I looked over to Jasper, and he looked like someone had hit him in the gut.

"You guys aren't bitches. I was stupid for ever saying that. Really stupid. Beyond stupid."

"Yeah, you got that right." Bella mumbled.

"Please, Rosey. Can we talk about all of this?" Emmett looked at Rose and used his "cute face." I don't see what's so cute about it; It looks like he is constipated or something.

Rose was about to agree, but I saw Bella about to stop her, so I tried, "Bella?" She stared me in the eyes. "Please?"

Finally, she sighed, and I knew I had won. "Fine, but not now. Tomorrow. Zoo at Central Park. 11 o' clock." We would definitely be there. They walked back to their car, and we went back to tell Carlisle and Esme what had happened. They nodded, and we headed back to our hotel.

The next morning, we got up at 10 AM, ate breakfast, changed, and left. We got to the zoo at 10:55. We sat on a bench in front of the zoo, waiting for them to show up. Finally at 11:08, they made an appearance. Most likely Alice made them late.

"11:08…tsk tsk…did Alice have something to do with this?" I joked, as they approached.

"Uh. Shut up…I couldn't decide between boots or pumps." Alice answered.

"Oh, it's such a hard decision."

"You are in no position to cross me, boy. You are the one begging to talk to me." That shut me up; the damn pixie had a point. Rose and Bella smirked.

"So, um…" Emmett began.

"Let's go see the animals!" Rose interrupted. I was a little shocked that we were actually going to see the animals. I had assumed we would just be meeting here, and then going off to talk…guess not.

Rose and Bella linked arms as they started walking towards the ticket booth. Alice had stopped behind them because she was fishing through her purse for her phone, which had started ringing a few seconds before. We followed behind the twins.

"Um, excuse me mister?" Bella said. The boy in the booth looked to be about 19. He was texting someone.

"Uh, hold on…How may I-I hhelp yo-you?" He obviously saw them half way through his line. He stared at them with his eyes trained on their chests. I silently growled. He has no business looking there.

"Six adult tickets please darlin'." Rose said, using her Texan accent. Bella just stood there smiling sweetly.

"Uh, no p-problem. 48 dollars please?"

"Of course. Anything for you darlin'." Bella answered this time as she handed him a 50 dollar bill. That girl was killing me. The boy in the booth visibly gulped.

"Here you g-go ladies. Um, do you want to uh go out s-some time. You are very uh ho-beautiful." He asked, handing us our tickets. Emmett and I growled. Bella smirked.

"You sure are awfully sweet. Give us your number, and we will call you if we have time. Bein' an angel can get awfully busy." He nodded and gave us his number. Rose put it in her purse, and the girls walked away, leaving us to follow. Alice ran up to them.

"Girls, that was Trish. We have a shoot tomorrow at 4 AM. It's a bikini one." I saw Bella groan.

"This sucks. We are gonna have to make dinner a lil' short with mom and dad Bells, so we can go to bed."

"No mean to interrupt, but we should probably get movin'." Jasper said.

"Oh right. Sorry." Emmett and I were still grumbling to ourselves about what had happened with that lousy booth kid.

After we had seen the big cats and the polar bears, I finally got the guts and asked, "Can we please talk now. No more procrastination."

Alice answered me, "Fine." We led them over to an open table. It was silent for a moment before Jasper started. I knew he wanted to get this off his chest.

"Rose and Bells, you guys are my baby sisters; I love you very much, and unfortunately I haven't been treatin' you very well lately. The minute those words came out of my mouth, I instantly wanted to take 'em back. I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I said it; I didn't like Maria very much. I hope you can forgive me 'cause I care about you girls very much, and I want to be there, uh if you'll let me."

Rose and Bella were in tears by the time he finished his speech. Bella ran around the bench and practically attacked him. Rose was on top of them in a moment too. I felt jealous of Jazz for a few moments. I wanted Bella's arms to be wrapped around me, while I soothed her. I would have to win back that right though.

"Jazzy, I missed you too. So did Bells." Rose sobbed. At this, Jasper tightened his arms around them and smoothed out their hair. "It's not easy for young gals to go too long without their older brother."

Instead of watching them for any longer, Em and I turned to a pouting Alice.

"Ally, we are really sorry. We shouldn't have yelled at you. You were right; those girls were sluts, and we weren't smart enough to figure it out on our own. We should've taken your side. We are sorry excuses for family. I hope you can forgive us." I said.

"Ally you're the best sister ever, and the things I said to you were unfair. I didn't mean a single word. I hope you can forgive me." He moved over next to her. She didn't move at first, but after a few moments she threw herself on Emmett. She sobbed into his chest. I felt a little awkward just because I didn't have a sister to comfort, but I got over it. I felt Bella glaring at my side, but I decided not to address it.

Once Alice pulled herself together enough to continue the discussion, the hard part of the discussion, Jasper suggested, "Maybe we should talk about this separately?" Rose and Bella instantly tightened their grip on him. He felt the change in their grip because he said, "I know; I don't wanna lose you gals again either, but I think this has to be spoken about with the prospective couples." Bella took a deep breath. Rose got up first.

"You're right Jazz. Always was, always will be…smartass." She snickered, "Come on Emmett, let's get a move on." Em eagerly followed her.

"Bella…"

"Jazz…" Bella answered, though it came out muffled because she had her head buried into his side. She was so cute.

"Come on…I know you're scared." Scared? I wasn't going to do anything Bells.

"I ain't scared," She mumbled.

"Mhmm…Bells I know you. You're scared of bein' let down again. That's not gonna happen. Give him a chance." Never. Bella. I will never do that to you again. I wish I could tell her these things myself.

She groaned and took her head out of his side. "Smart ass…" she said, agreeing with Rose, "Let's go." She said; she didn't wait for me. She started walking towards where they kept the birds. I followed behind her silently. She went over to a bench near some parrots and slouched down with a "huff."

I wasn't sure how to start, so I awkwardly said, "Um. Hey." She scoffed.

"Hey yourself."

"Okay, probably not the best way to start this, not that there really is a great way…"

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Edward."

"I don't _want _you to say anything."

"Kay…?"

I sighed and ran his hands through my hair. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how terribly awful I feel."

She closed her eyes. "Honestly, Edward, I don't really wanna hear 'sorry;' it doesn't really help anythin'."

"I know…I messed up big time. I let my career get ahead of me."

"You just followed your passion."

"But that's just it Bella, yes I have a passion for baseball; I mean I love it. I do need it in my life, but you _are_ my passion. It's like life isn't fun unless you're in it, and it took me until I saw you on Saturday to realize that."

"So basically, you need sex, and seein' me Saturday all dressed up in lingerie made you realize you missed me? How 'bout if you came back to the same girl you left? Huh? Probably wouldn't have missed me so much then." No. No. Bella. No.

"Bella, you misunderstood. I mean yes, you looked amazing in what you were wearing, but I honestly couldn't take my eyes off your face. Those eyes draw me in every time. They engulf me Bella. You're so beautiful, but that's not what I miss. Sure, it's a plus. Bella, I miss _you_. I miss your laugh, you accent, you selflessness, your blush, your humor…I could go on and on. I love you. I never stopped."

She stared at me, shocked.

"If you loved me, excuse me _love_ me, then why did you give up? Why didn't you make as big of an effort as I did?" She said softly. She had a point.

"This is where I just want to hit myself because I was so stupid. Bella, we were three young boys thrown into one of the biggest cities in the continental US. Even though this is no excuse, but we were full of life and testosterone…"

"Oh yes, you had _needs_ right, and your girlfriend wasn't there to satisfy them." I sneered.

"No! Can you stop making this about sex, please?"

"Whatever."

"Bella, yes okay, it had a little to do with the sex part of it, but that wasn't all. I guess we just wanted freedom, and we felt like we could have it because we were alone there. Practices were also very time consuming. Once we broke it off, yes, I did start dating pretty quickly, but it never felt right. I was terribly upset when we decided to end it, but I guess I dealt with things by letting myself go. It took me a few years to mature, to figure out how terribly idiotic and stupid I was. Letting you go was probably the worst mistake of my life."

She just looked at me. She seemed to be organizing her thoughts.

"This is unfair. I can't blame you for all of this; it's partly my fault."

"Bella! No, it isn't! How is it in anyway your fault?" So selfless…

"I shoulda tried harder or somethin'. I could've flown out I guess."

"Bella, you tried very hard; it was me not trying. I was being a stupid, immature boy. We let you three down. We stopped talking to you, which was inexcusable. I only learned two days ago that you were an angel. That's pathetic. We used to be so close, and us, guys, let it go."

"You got that right; I still think I coulda tried harder. There are two people in a relationship."

"Exactly there are two people in a relationship. I was not fulfilling my part. Can we please try again? I love you. Can we get past this and go back to how things were?"

"I'm not ready for that. I barely know you anymore; you barely know me! I've been keeping up to date with you through tabloids; you didn't even know what I did for a profession. We need to get ta know each other again. I'm still hurt by you Edward. I don't trust you yet. Anyways, remember we live in two different cities. I travel a lot. We have apartments in San Francisco, LA, New York, Paris, Milan, and London. There's a lot of promotin' we have to do. For example, in just three weeks, Alice, Rose, and I are leavin' to go on a promotional tour through Europe and part of Asia. We will be gone for almost a month or so. If we get back together, how can I trust you to not give up on me then? I'm not ready for this yet. I forgive you, Edward, I do, but that doesn't mean I want to be with you again yet. I can't…"

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I say that! I knew we couldn't. She was right. I ran my hands through my hair. I just made things worse in my attempt to make things better. How much more idiotic could I get? It broke my heart hearing her say those words… I cried into my hands before wiping my eyes and glumly making my way back to Jasper. He was hugging Alice before saying goodbye. She ran off. Lucky bastard. He made up with all three of them in like twenty minutes. The guy has a way with words.

I noticed Emmett coming the other way looking completely depressed. His conversation probably didn't go well either.

Jasper stormed up to us. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO THAT MADE ONE OF MY SISTERS STORM OUT OF HERE AND THE OTHER RUNNING OUT CRYING!"

I sighed and told my story, and Emmett told us. Wow, he may be even more idiotic than me. After hearing what we had to say, Jasper was surprisingly calm.

"Well I think you guys know what you did wrong, but honestly, my sisters are dealin' with this a bit immaturely. I'm not sayin' what you two did is okay; it's not. It's just that my sisters could be handlin' this better. I'm gonna talk with them."

I was surprised about Jazz's reaction, but decided not to question. Better this, than furious Jazz. Jasper went out to dinner with Bella and Rose that night, while Em and I just hung out at the hotel. The next day we just toured New York and hung out at the pool. We wanted to go see the girls, but we remembered they had an all day shoot.

We figured that they'd be back by at least 4. So, we went over to their apartment at 5. Jazz knew where it was because he went back there to talk to Alice and Rose last night. When we got there, we knocked, but there was no answer. We could hear them talking about some guy though. We tested the door and found that it was open, so we walked in.

"Who's hot? Me?" Emmett joked. He's going to get them pissed at us. The three of them turned their heads to us in surprise.

"What are you three doin' here, and how did you get in?" Rose asked. Alice just squealed and ran over to Jasper. He eagerly opened his arms for her. Bella looked anywhere but me. She finally decided to stare at her hands.

"We wanted to see you three before we had to leave. We said we were going to make the effort."

"You still haven't answered my question: How did you get in here?"

"Oh well, you left the door open. We knocked, but no one answered. We knew you guys were here though; we heard you talking." Bella rolled my eyes.

"So, can we stay and hang out?" Em asked. I stayed quiet; I didn't want to say something that would get her even madder at me. I felt really guilty about yesterday.

"Jasper can." Jazz smiled at Rose and Bella before giving a sympathetic look us. He's just way too good with them. I was crushed; I just wanted Bella to forgive me.

"Please Rosey?"

"No."

"Please Rosey baby with a cherry on top?"

"No." She looked away now to avoid his "cute face", which he was now restoring to. Desperate much? I shouldn't be talking…

"Bella?" I tried; I desperately resorted to my crooked smile, which apparently "dazzled" her before. I know it was mean, but…

"Uh um well, uh…okay?" She said quietly. I went to sit in the armchair. I noticed Jazz go and sit in between Rose and Bella. I was jealous of that bastard. So jealous…

"Jazz, moments like these make me realize how much I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you guys too." He kissed the tops of their heads. So jealous…

"Ya know, I've been meanin' to talk about this with Rose, but since you're here, I'll tell you too. I think we should take a trip back to Texas. I think we all really need it." Bella said.

Jazz seemed to think about it before smiling widely and Rosalie was already squealing in a very un-Rose like manner.

"Yes! Bella, that's a great idea! When can we do it? Maybe before the tour?" What tour?

"Yeah? But, Jazz has to be free. We can talk about it later, though. I just wanted to bring it up before I forgot."

Rose nodded, and they turned back to the screen.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" I looked at Alice in surprise at Bella's comment.

"Huh?" She said, coming out of her thoughts.

"What's got you so upset, hun?" Her accent was way more apparent, probably because of Jasper.

"Uh, it's stupid."

"I'm sure it ain't stupid."

"I don't know; I guess I just kind of want to come but I don't want to intrude on your family bonding." I did too…

"Oh Ally, of course you can come!" Rose said.

"No, really, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposin'!" Bella said.

"Yeah, ever heard of 'Southern Hospitality'?" Rose said.

"Jazz?"

"Are you really askin' me of all people? Of course you can come!" She smiled really big.

"This calls for a shopping trip! Ohhh, maybe I'll pick up an accent like you guys!" We laughed.

"Maybe…" Bella said. I was glaring at the screen, but when I felt her eyes on me I looked over to her. She looked back at me. She gasped, but didn't look away. Good sign. She seemed to be fighting with something. I decided to chance it, and I scooted over to her. I was close enough to where our knees were touching. When she pulled away, I went closer. She finally climbed into Jasper's lap. Damn. She didn't want me to be near her. I'm stupid. No more impulsive moves.

She suddenly got off Jasper's lap. She looked at Rose and Jazz who nodded with understanding. I will never understand their communication.

"I'm goin' to use the ladies' room." She mumbled quietly before practically sprinting upstairs. I wasn't stupid; I knew she wasn't going to come back down. She wanted and felt like she needed to get away from me.

After about an hour, the boys and I decided to head out. I said I was going to go to the bathroom, but instead I went into a room that I presumed was Bella's. I saw her asleep in the middle of a huge, fluffy bed. I walked over to her, and I just couldn't resist: I pressed my lips down on to her nice, full ones. "Sleep my beautiful Bella. I'll always wait for you," I said, meaning every word.

On our taxi ride home, I thought to myself. _I will get her to trust me again. I will. I will. I will. I love you Bella._


End file.
